Photographic cameras are relatively expensive and desirable pieces of electronic equipment. Due to their relatively small size, cameras can be stolen fairly easily if left unattended for even a brief period of time, particularly at gatherings attended by a large number of people, such as weddings, concerts and sporting events. Additionally, while many cameras are quite small, it is still not always convenient for an owner to carry the camera around on his or her person at all times. Rather, the owner may want to set the camera down for a period of time, and yet a safe place to store the camera may not always be available.
In particular, single lens reflex (SLR) cameras are generally more expensive than “point-and-shoot” cameras because they often offer more features and options for a photographer as well as higher quality components. SLR cameras typically include a camera body that is configured to be coupled to one of many interchangeable lens to allow the photographer to switch out, for example, a fish-eye lens for a telephoto lens depending on the type of photograph desired and the photographer's distance from the subject.
Often, lenses can be almost as expensive or, in some cases, more expensive than the camera body, and thus, are a target of theft. Because lenses for SLR cameras can be uncoupled from the camera body, locking the camera body will not necessarily prevent theft of the lens, particularly if the camera body is locked in plain view.